Lord Gets Hurt
by Victoria090
Summary: A visitor to the Shiba house gets Takeru hurt. Which causes a slight change in Takeru and Chiaki relationship, bringing them closer than ever before. Slash boyxboy.


**Dont own anything. I am british so don't comment on all mistakes. Also i am not the best at Spelling, or Grammar. A bit OCC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lord!" Jii shouts "Oh, Lord!"

"You sure are peppy in the morning!" Chiaki commented, while jii kneed in front of Takeru.

"You have to come with me!" he said to Takeru

"What is it?" Takeru asked

"A visiter for you Lord"

"Of course" Takeru replied and walked towards the door, he sawthe visiter and frowned "You are here, why?"

"1 reason" the person smiled and pushed past Takeru and into the living room to see the four samurai sitting on cushions on the floor. "Your retainers Takeru?"

"Why are you here?" Takeru asked walking back to his seat and looking at his brother.

"Why else?" He smiled "Im your older brother Takeru"

"Brother?" everyone gasped

"Was!" Takeru said with annoyance in his voice "You lost the right to be here the day you walked out"

"I didnt walk out of here... Just the samurai gig"

"Being a samurai is much more than a gig... if father wasnt a samurai you would be dead. So would the rest of the world"

"Oh... Think your so smart" His brother laughed "You arnt even suppose to be the Head of the shiba clan"

"I know" Takeru replied standing up in front of his brother, Kai "You was,but you gave it up and left, taking my life with you. Forcing me to train and practise"

"My plan from the beginning, Father was so hooked up with you, he didnt notice me and my plan to destory the shiba family from the start" he yelled while bringing out a knife and sticking it through Takeru. Takeru gasped and fell to the floor. While the others got him out. Chiaki went to Takeru side.

"Takeru? Can you hear me?"

"C-Chiaki..." he trailed off, chiaki picked him up bridal style and took him to the main room and let Jii tend his wounds.

***5 hours later***

Jii walked out and went towards the samurai, Chiaki was the first up.

"Is he ok?" Chiaki asked

"He'll be fine, i managed to stop the bleeding in time." Jii signed

"Who was that?" Mako asked

"That was Kai Shiba, he is 5 years older than Takeru, he was suppose to be head of the Shiba clan but turned it down. He told his father he didnt want to waste his life on training for 'A load of rubbish.' His father had no choice but to turn to his new-born child. Thats when he started to train Takeru from birth telling him how it was his destiny. He shipped Kai of to a boarden school, to make it more believable. Takeru found out when he was 15 but kept it a secret becasue he knew how important this was and his father died anyway. So he had no choice"

"He got his life taken away from him" Kotoha gasped

"Yes, he didnt have to be a samurai but thought it was for the best, he has never expienced a normal life. His father feared he would cling to it and not do is training." Jii responded

"I feel kind of bad" Chiaki responded than looked at Jii "Can i go see him along for a second?"

"Of course" Jii smiled sadly, before Chiaki walked through the doors. He looked at Takeru who was starring atthe ceiling with a look of pain on his face.

"I thought i would be taken down by a Ayakashi not my own brother" Takeru told Chiaki, still looking at the ceiling.

"He really doesnt like you Huh?" Chiaki commented sitting on the edge of Takeru bed

"Can't you tell" Takeru smiled and chiaki ran his fingers through Takeru hair. Takeru leaned into the touch for a while before looking Chiaki in the eye.

"I was worried when he hurt you" Chiaki commented leaning down so his face was inches a part from Takeru

"Dont be... If i die than that is my destiny" Takeru signed and leaned in closer to Chiaki

"I wont let that be your destiny" Chiaki said and lent down pressing his lips against Takeru. Who responded fairly quickly and began kissing back. The went at it until they needed oxygen. Takeru smiled and interwined there fingers.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Takeru asked

"Ummm..." he teased "Yeah" and pecked him on the lips one last time before he got up "Now rest"

"Yes mame" Takeru joked and closed his eyes not seeing the smile that crept on Chiaki face.

"I loved you before... I guess i love you even more now" He said before walking out and telling the others Takeru was a sleep.


End file.
